Chinese Patent No. CN201220644972.0 discloses an electrical connector, which comprises a body provided with receiving holes, and terminals received in the receiving holes to conduct a chip module and a circuit board, wherein the terminal comprises a base portion, an extending arm, a soldering portion and an elastic arm, and the soldering portion comprises two clamping portions which horizontally extend and are used for clamping a solder ball.
However, the electrical connector at least has the following disadvantages that: the spreading width of the two clamping portions on a strip of the terminal is relatively large, and the distance between the receiving holes becomes smaller because of the development tendency of higher density of the terminals of the electrical connector, so that the larger spreading width of the terminal on the strip enables the distance between the terminals on the strip to be larger than the distance between the receiving holes, resulting in the situation that the terminals arranged on the strip need to be assembled for multiple times when entering into the same row of receiving holes of the insulating body, for example, the terminals are firstly inserted into odd receiving holes such as first, third and fifth of the same row, and then the terminals are inserted into even receiving holes such as second, fourth and sixth of the same row, so multiple assembly procedures are needed. Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.